


Cat's smile

by uljimango



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Junmyeon is done with lay, M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, almost kaisoo but chen was faster, chen acts confidently but hes shy too, chensoo is so cute together omg, friendzoned jongin, hinted sulay, this is so short aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/uljimango
Summary: Kyungsoo had the habit of walking around the school, the reason? His not so secret crush on Jongin. And it was in one of his searches for the youngest that he saw Jongdae and all it took was a smile for Kyungsoo to begin to doubt who his crush really was.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cat's smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is, basically, my first exo fanfic and my first chensoo fanfic. I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Andd, im not a native speaker so, probably somethings will be a little off.
> 
> This is was originally posted on my wattpad account!

And there he was, walking around the school, looking for the tall, dark-skinned boy, after a few minutes of frustration, he came across an acquaintance, he and Jongdae had already exchanged words, but nothing long enough to consider him his friend. Kyungsoo would pass by, but the other saw him and decided that approaching the short man would be the right thing to do.

Jongdae smiled, and _fuck!_ how beautiful his smile was. He could even take the throne of his crush, Jongin, _Kim Jongin_ the hot brunette of the school. Immediately Kyungsoo became interested in him, so much so that neither the high-pitched voice and the unnecessary volume in which he spoke could change that. Kyungsoo was deeply confused, after all, he _hates_ loud people, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are witnesses. Both are so irritating and insistent that it has become part of their routine to get punched, slapped and even kicked by the small dark haired man.

\- oh! Hey, I'm Jongdae! Remember? And you're Kyungsoo, right? - The boy with the cat smile, _beautiful_ , looked at him expectantly and Kyungsoo did not understand why his hands were sweaty and face got hot.

\- right... - the whisper contrasted sharply with the words shouted by the other. Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt Jongdae hug him, his legs almost gave out and his big eyes grew in two puzzled circles.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, Soo! - to say that the brunette melted with the nickname is an understatement. Contrary to what he expected, Jongdae did not release him from the grip of his arms. - Shall we go to the canteen? The break soon ends and I want to rub in Baek's face that I finished that new game! - Jongdae dragged Kyungsoo through the corridors, talking nonstop about _anything_ , literally, the boy had a certain talent for changing the subject.

\- Kyungsoo? - He turned around, brown eyes falling to Jongdae's arm, wrapped around him. Jongin made a strange face, but soon disguised it - do you want to, hmm, go to the canteen with me? Eat something or talk? - The dark fingers rubbed the back of his neck, _Jongin was nervous_.

\- Could it be another day? Jongdae and I are going there now. - The tall boy tried to hide his disappointment, to no avail. - You can come with us if you want though.

\- Better not, maybe tomorrow? I need to go now, see you around. - Jongin turned and left with quick steps, Kyungsoo felt bad, but less than he thought he would. _He just dumped his own crush!_ the short man was almost going after the brunette, when he heard the voice of the other, very close.

\- Are you okay? - Kyungsoo's whole body heated up. - Do you want to go to him? It's okay if you want it, I can go to the others alone and...

\- No! - Jongdae's eyes widened, surprised, he had never seen the other scream, not even when Chanyeol spilled coffee on his uniform, Kyung was too calm and controlled for that. - I mean, no need, I'll go with you... - Jongdae smiled beautifully, clasping his hand on the shorter man's waist.

They continued down the corridors, admiring the face of the man beside them, when the other was not looking. When they arrived at the canteen, they weren't surprised by the chaos that was the table of their friends.

\- Sehun, could you please stop moving on my lap? I don't want to be hard now, love. - Chanyeol grunted, but it was still loud enough to be heard by people at other tables.

\- ...And that's how I almost broke my arm in the bathroom yesterday. - Junmyeon was, to say the least, shocked by the story he had just heard, Yixing was famous for his self-destructive behavior.

\- Heyo! - Jongdae announced his arrival in the only way he knew: shouting.

\- You guys were alone for ten minutes, and are already dating? - Baekhyun teased, pointing to the intimate way that Jongdae held him in his arms. His friends burst out laughing, Kyungsoo felt his face heat up, but Dae didn't let go, nor did he loosen his grip.

\- Kyungsoo is very cute, but I think I will need more time to convince him to date me. - Dae said matter-of-factly, without removing the cat's smile from his mouth. And his confession, of course, was enough for the others, especially Yeol and Baek, to start a session of childish jokes.

\- Why did you say that? - Questioned Kyungsoo when they both sat down next to Junmyeon, who was still trying to put some sense into Yixing.

\- Do you not want to date me? - Jongdae had a pout on his lips, creating the best expression of a kicked dog. - I know we pratically met each other today, but I've liked you for a while, and I would love if you gave me a chance... - for the first time so far, he showed nervousness, avoiding eye contact with Kyungsoo.

\- I... - Kyungsoo bit his lip, he couldn't trust his own voice, if he spoke he would certainly stutter, so he decided to interlace his fingers with those of Jongdae's free hand, stroking it with his thumb.

\- Is that a yes? - Kyungsoo shook his head, confirming.

\- Thanks for giving me a chance, Soo. - Jongdae lifted the dark haired boy's hand to his mouth, leaving a kiss on top of it, painting the other's cheeks pink.

His friends started shouting in the canteen, some in shock, others happy, and some more confused emotions, but the future couple couldn't care less, Kyungsoo even felt he could forget about Jongin.

During the next whole week, they didn't come apart, going to dates and exchanging shy smiles, Kyungsoo was sure that he could forget his old crush, deep down, he had already forgotten, after all Jongdae was much more intense.


End file.
